Motoko/Attack Set
This is an overview of Motoko's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash: Collector's Edition. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- left punch Standing M- forehanded pistol attack Standing H- right axe kick (2 hits) Crouching L- low left kick Crouching M- overhead pistol swing (mid) Crouching H- reverse right sweep kick (knocks down) S launcher- hopping rightward left kick Air L- left knee attack Air M- left palm strike Air H- swings pistol above her head Air S- downward aimed drop kick TAC exchange up- same animation as air H TAC exchange side- same animation as air M TAC exchange down- same animation as air S F + M- Instant Boom (unpins and tosses a grenade, which explodes immediately when thrown; knocks down) F + H- Floor Shot (fires a shot from her pistol near the floor; low; OTG-capable) B + H- Incapacitation Punch (thrusts out her glowing fist to punch foe in the gut; on hit with grounded foe, they crumple to the ground; on hit with aerial foe, it causes a wall bounce) Throws Forward ground- holds onto foe as she holds her pistol to their face and fires, knocking foe away Backward ground- wraps legs around foe's neck and does a frankensteiner Forward air- stomps on foe with each foot, the last hit knocking them to the ground Backward air- wraps ankles around foe's neck, flips around until foe is behind her, and slams them to the ground Special Moves QCF + atk- Perfect Shot (fires three shots forward from her pistol) DP + atk- Grenade Launcher (fires a grenade from her grenade launcher forward at an arc; explodes on contact; knocks down) QCB + atk- MAC-11 (gets out a MAC-11 and shoots from it) BDP + atk- Technical Jump (hops backward towards a wall to do a wall jump; press any attack button during the second jump for exclusive attacks; L- Aerial Gun, an OTG-capable shot from her pistol; M- Overhead Rifle, an OTG-capable shot from an assault rifle; H- Dive Kick, in which she dives downward for a high-hitting kick that causes a ground bounce on aerial foes) HCB + atk- Cyborg Snap (flips forward into the air; on contact with aerial foe, she will grab them with her ankles and flip back to slam them behind her for a hard knockdown) S + atk- Cloaking (activates her cloaking to make herself invisible; lasts 300 frames or until Motoko is hit) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Seburo C30 (gets out a Seburo C30 and fires rapidly at foe; knocks down) DP + atk x2- Cover Boom (unpins and tosses five grenades in an arc in front of her body, all of them exploding immediately after being thrown; last hit causes wall bounce) QCB + atk x2- Stand Alone Complex* (does a cartwheel kick; on hit, she does a series of punches and kicks before doing a flip kick, which launches foe into the air; she then shoots at them with a Seburo C26A until they fall; hard knockdown) (* means level 3 hyper combo) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay